Aisle of View
by MYl0veeANDmyHeart
Summary: Is an 'i love you' hard to say? well for gabi and Troy it Is so instead Troy tells Gabi 'i love you' in the most random way. Troyella fluff xx


**Aisle of view**

**Hey guys, I'm back! This little, cute oneshot was suppose to be out on Valentine's Day but it was never finished, so here you go! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the best of friends, but want to be more. So For Valentine's Day Troy shows Gabriella how to say I love you in the most random way anyone could. Cute oneshot! Troyella fluff! xox **

**Disclaimer: I do own… in my own land where I own everything! Well I don't own anyone or probably anything (except Tiger Park it's made up) most likely because I don't have a life! Is that what ff is for?**

"Hey Gabi, happy Valentine's Day!" Gabriella Montez just walked into East High and she was getting smiles and greetings everywhere. She had been sick for a week and a half and for the first time was happy to be away from home. She missed her friends, going to decathlon practices, getting funny jokes from the boys and especially Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton is her best friend. That's it, end of period, nothing else… but she (almost everyday but accepted the fact anyway) wished that they would become more. Now today was the day when she thought couples enjoyed each other's presence, girls and boys would look sad when they have no date, but she could care less… besides the fact that Troy Bolton wasn't hers and with some other blonde cheerleader. Actually her name was Samantha Brooks. She was nice though, one of the nicest girlfriends Troy has ever dated but again she could care less. Well, it's only because she was jealous, no other reason.

"Gabi, Gabi!!" She saw a hand going in front of her face. She knew who it was and should be annoyed that someone was ruining her thoughts but she wasn't... A lot of times she tried to force herself to be annoyed with him but it could just never happen.

"Huh? Oh yea what's up Troy?" She asked.

"Guess what? I broke up with Samantha." That was one heck full surprise.

"What!!? Is there something freakin' wrong with you? She was so nice and you ruined it your only nice girlfriend in a long, long, long time!" nice my butt! Ok I'm jealous but at least he broke up with her but it was true she was really nice.

"Calm down! I told her I was falling for someone else and so was she." Her face fell. Another girlfriend… already? "Happy Valentine's Day by the way. See you at lunch"

**Gabi's POV**

The bell just rang and off to homeroom I go. Hmmm… lunch; I thought we always see each other during free period?

I walked into homeroom only to find my friends with chocolates and roses on their desk. Okay I'm officially jealous of everyone who has a boyfriend!

As always, Ms. Darbus told everyone to sit down and she started talking about the evil of cell phones and the love for her childhood memories. Do you think anyone listened? As you might have guessed right, no. As for me, I was just watching the clock. For some reason I didn't want to be here right now. I don't know maybe it's the fact that I came to school on a Valentine's Day and now I'm caught up in jealousy.

About ages later, the bell finally rang again and I was rejoicing for free period.

I reached my locker and opened it and a note fell out. What now? Someone want to rub it in my face? I opened it up and it read:

_Dear Gabriella,_

_For this Valentine's Day,_

_I'm going to tell you how I feel_

_Your probably feeling tense and jealous and-_

_Okay before you slap me when you find out who this is from_

_It's kind of like a puzzle but you have to be smart_

_Which you definitely are_

_Just figure it out_

_And try to find out who I am cuz _

_Ha! I'm not telling you_

_Anyways here is your puzzle:_

_Aisle of view_

_Love,_

_You secret admirer _

Secret admirer, is it? Aisle of view, aisle of view. What is this, some kind of psycho? That doesn't make sense to me! I'll find out later on I guess. Where should I go for free period? Eh, I'll just go to the library.

I opened the door to the library and found Taylor sitting at one of the empty tables and so I decided to take a seat there too. "Hey Taylor" I whispered. She looked over at me and closed her book.

"Hey Gabi! What's this?" Oh shoot I totally forgot to put this note back!

I stuttered and rambled. "n-n- nothing, nothing. Just a piece of paper, you know the thing you find off the bark of trees the thing you write on, that one cuz-"And she took without me even knowing. When reading it, she moved her eyes from side to side checking every single corner for words.

"Hmmm aisle of view? Hmm… let me think about this one. Wait, wait I got it!" Then it was silent and Taylor was looking at me suprised. "Oh my gosh it means and says I. love. You" Oh gosh Taylor found it out! She is really smart! "This secret admirer of yours loves you" She raised her eyebrows. "Have fun on this little puzzle" and with that she left.

Secret Admirer? It sounds odd but at the same time I'm having butterflies in my stomach at this lovey-dovey feeling.

I looked at the note Taylor gave back to me and read it over and over and over again. Did Taylor say that the secret admirer loved me? Love? Love, is definitely a strong word. And now I need to clear up all these questions that are clouding up my brain. Do I know him? What does he look like? Is he hot? Am I supposed to meet him somewhere? What's his name?

Oh shoot I have chemistry for the next period. I should get my books from my locker already. As I walked to my locker I kept thinking about the note.

I finally reached my locker and a paper fell out. I picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_Hey Gabi, 3_

_To clear up the questions,_

_Yes, you do know me and that's why_

_I called you Gabi._

_Oh I'm not gonna tell you what I look like_

_But from my point of view,_

_I'm smokin' hot! Lol _

Gabriella paused. A little full of ourselves aren't we?

_Yea I know corny plus arrogant,_

_But I know you love it._

_Meet me at Tiger Park_

_After school._

_By the way, aisle of view._

_I bet you already found out what that meant._

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

Another note? It says I know him. Can it be Zeke? No he's sweet and he loves Sharpay. How about Jason, did he do it? No he wouldn't do that to Kelsi either. Can it be Chad? No way, why would he do that when he is head over heals for Taylor? Now I see Taylor coming over to me…. No more like running. "Gabi, Gabi."

"Tay what's up?" She was out of breath and breathing heavily.

She started to poke me on the sides. "I know who your secret admirer is!"

"You're serious? Who, who?"

"It's Brad Daniels." Taylor answered simply. Brad Daniels was part of the basketball team.

"Wait I thought he had a girlfriend?"

"Well rumor has it that they broke up. And besides I went into study hall and found out he was writing a note. So I peaked… just a little bit! It said 'Dear Gabriella' and then I just walked out. Did you get another note?"

"Yea but it doesn't say 'Gabriella' it says 'Gabi' plus it says that he knows me. Not once did I talk to him. I doubt it, it's him" I shut my locker closed after I grabbed my chemistry books. We kept talking as Taylor and I walked to chemistry. "It said I can meet him at Tiger Park"

"Good luck. Imagine of its Troy! Oh my gosh and I still can't believe you two aren't dating when it's obvious u two like each other." I blushed and she just made kiss-y faces at me.

- - - - - - Troyella- - - - - - -

**Tiger Park**

I walked into Tiger Park looking around. I always loved everything about parks and nature. I watched the birds chirp and fly, the trees waving its leaves, and the water in the pond efficiently moving because of the fresh breeze.

What happened to meeting here after school?

"Hey" a voice appeared behind me.

"Hey Troy. What are you doing here?"

"Maybe it's because of a little note you got." He smirked. No way. It was him! Oh my gosh this is the happiest day of my life!

"That was you?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't" he taunted. We both laughed kind of awkwardly.

"Awkward a little" The tension was building up maybe just a little… or a lot.

"Yea listen I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

"Troy-"

"I love you" Whoa did he just say he loved me!?

"What?" I asked him maybe because I just loved hearing him say it.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. Do you wanna me to say it a million times?" Yes! "I will. I love you, I love you-"

"Troy" His face fell probably because he thinks I'm gonna reject him.

"Listen Gabi I understand if you-"

"I love you too" He grabbed my waist and kissed me, not a hard one but a gentle one.

"Smokin' hot? You're really, really weird!"

"Hey but aren't I hot?"

**Hey guys hoped you liked it! It wasn't my best I can give you that but please review! The next chapter of 'I'm working with who' should be out tomorrow!**

**Xoxoxo zanessa101totally aka Jamie**


End file.
